(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are one of the more widely used types of flat panel displays today. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels having electrodes formed therein and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the display panels. The liquid crystal layer controls the amount of light that is transmitted in response to a voltage that is applied to the electrodes, which changes the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules.
A liquid crystal display has a color filter to display an image with a variety of colors, and uses a thin film transistor as a switching element to independently drive the individual pixels. The thin film transistor is connected to a gate line transmitting a scanning signal, a data line transmitting an image signal, and a pixel electrode. The scanning signal and the data signal are transmitted through the gate line, the data line and the like, and the thin film transistor controls the data signal, transmitted to the pixel electrode, according to the scanning signal.
Meanwhile, the display panels are provided with various types of wiring such as thin film transistors, gate lines, storage electrode lines, data lines and the like. If the wirings arrangement deviates from the planned layout in the process, the parasitic capacitance of the data line may vary, causing a distortion in the image that is displayed in the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.